It has long been desired to make garments less susceptible to the strikethrough of fluids, e.g., rainwater, blood and oil, through the garments, particularly at points or regions of high pressure, such as at elbows and the seat area of pants.
It is well known to incorporate breathable and waterproof membranes into a garment in order to impart breathability to the garment while making it waterproof and therefore more comfortable to the user. For example expanded polytetrafluoroethylene membranes (ePTFE) have been used for this application.
Over time, soil impingement in the form of body oils and exudates can severely affect membrane performance by blocking the pores in the membrane. Attempts to protect the membrane by coating it with polymers that allow passage of moisture vapor cause a reduction of the breathability of the garment. There is therefore a tradeoff between lifetime and comfort.
It would be desirable to provide garments with improved strikethrough resistance, particularly at high-pressure areas, without adversely affecting the breathability of the garments.